D Gray Sister
by vesLuvsAnime
Summary: Elisa, the younger sister of General Cross Marian, is dead, and just starting her journey to become possibly the greatest exorcist ever. with the help of her brother, Allen, and the rest of the gang, she gets ready to fulfill her destiny to defeat the head of the Noah clan and bring respite to their family


**Chapter 1**

**Elisa**

_I've always known my life would end someday, under the cherry blossoms, but I never thought it would be so soon that I saw your face again…_

I wake from my dream, lying in a cloud of grey fog that surrounds everything, like a blanket pulled over the face of a small child to shield them from the thunderstorm raging outside. At the thought of thunder a bright light streaks across my eyes, somewhat blinding. When I get my sight back I think I see an island emerging from the fog. The way the wood I'm laying on seems to sway in each direction tells me that I'm in some kind of boat, which means that it is an island that I see.

I sit up, only to fall back down at the stern voice of my brother, Marian Cross.

"You need to lie back down, Elisa. You've bled a lot and you're going to need your strength for when we arrive. We're almost there." I squint ahead of me trying to make out anything thru the fog. I can almost make out my brother's outline ahead of me when I'm blinded again. I reach forward and take the lamp off its hook on the oar that my brother is holding, and hold it steady in my lap. I gasp when I make out the building that dominates the island.

"What are you doing, Marian." I say, staring at the red locks in front of me as we approach the place that he's told me to avoid all my life, the black order. The tower looms in front of us, seeming to sway with the movement of the fog, blown by the wind. He is rowing us in a small boat across the water, just big enough for us and the two small bags that he packed with food and clothes before we left.

He doesn't answer me.

I sit back and allow myself to think about what had happened before I passed out. But when my eyes close, all I can see are my blank eyes staring back at me all over again. That's when I remember my death. Dying, watching my brother come and fight the people who had killed me, being forced to watch as they almost beat him, then being brought back, was the scariest event of my life. I ask brother how I came back, but he won't tell me. He doesn't know that I saw him fight, but I didn't see what happened within the last half hour before I was brought back.

I don't know why, but I feel like something has awakened inside me, something that was there before, my whole life, watching, and waiting, until I needed it most. It's been lying dormant inside me, watching over me as I lived my life. I gasp as the realization hits me.

"brother, did you know?" I say, almost whispering. "Did you know the whole time?"

"I've absolutely no idea what you-"

I interrupt his lame attempt to act like I'm insane to add, "Did you know that I have innocence in my body?" I stare at his back as he continues to paddle. "Is that why we're going to the black order, now after all those years of warning me not to go near them? Now, after you became a general to keep them away? You had me change my name so they wouldn't find me, and now you're just going to throw it away?"

"Elisa, you just died and came back, and you know this. You've asked me how, but I don't think you're ready to know. As for why I've decided to take you to the black order, well, I have an apprentice there who I'm going to entrust to take care of you, and train you to be an exorcist." He pauses long enough for me to get out a few unsuccessful complaints, and then the boat jolts to a stop. "We're here," he looks at me, "can you stand?"

"I think so" I mumble. I stand up slowly, for fear of tipping the boat as I feel fine excepting some soreness in my neck, and back, and my arms and legs, and my- forget it, I'm sore everywhere, and I have a stabbing pain-like lightning- pulsing through my body.

Marian helps me out of the boat. "Do you need help walking?" he asks me, a concern in his eyes that I know only I ever see, but this seems deeper than before, more feverent. "Elisa, do you need help walking?" he asks again "elisa?"

"Let me try on my own first." I say, taking a few steps off the dock. I realize that the sun has risen and the dense fog is dissipating along with the darkness. Even in the pink-gold of dawn, the tower of the black order still looks menacing. I stumble. "Can you support my left side? I can't feel a thing in my arm" I say to Marian as he stepped forward to catch me. He holds my back and left arm as we slowly walk down an underground corridor.

"Up ahead is a doorway, behind that is an elevator to the top of the tower. This corridor will meet up with a river a bit before that, we didn't come that way because it's patrolled by finders regularly" Marian explains. "I don't want anything too harsh to happen to you before we get there"

"Harsh?" I ask "what do you mean?"

"Hush!" Marian says. "We're here". We had stopped about 20 feet short of a giant gateway. "This gate is exactly the same as the one we would see if we were to climb the cliff and try to enter that way." I look at the entrance. There's a giant sculpted face in between the two gates that supposedly house the elevator. Marian looks at me for a moment before he says, "I should go up alone and talk to the gatekeeper first, can you handle just sitting here for a bit?"

"Yes I'll be fine here. I'll come over when the doors open, ok?" I look at Marian, waiting for him to acknowledge what I said. "Go ahead, I'll wait." Marian nods and begins to approach the gate. When he gets within ten feet of it, the face's eyes begin to glow, and it speaks in a deep, inhuman sounding voice.

"Who goes there!" it says, the very floor shaking at its words. "All who wish to enter the black order must state their names!"

"I am General Cross Marian of the black order; I wish to enter along with my younger sister, Elisa Cross." I gasp as he speaks my real name. _He must really trust his apprentice. _Marian continues. "You will skip the scan to determine if we are human or not, override code: Timcampy X,"

The face ponders for a for a moment, then suddenly bursts out saying "override code accepted, welcome General." The face straitens and then yells "OPEN"

The gates open and we enter.


End file.
